


感官世界

by Alixia



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 兄弟乱伦, 德国骨科
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixia/pseuds/Alixia





	感官世界

*本文「」中部分引自电影《斯托克》

 

「我能听到别人听不到的。能看到别人看不到的、微小遥远的东西。」

四岁生日的前一个月时李东海第一次见到李赫宰。他的表兄。  
那天他一如既往的趴在卧室雪白的窗台上，他看向窗外，眼底盛满了茂盛针叶林的美景。他闭上眼睛，轻轻吸了一口气，鼻腔里瞬间充斥了夏末秋初特有的美丽味道，他能分辨出里面来自这栋别墅外墙的白色油漆味、两层楼下院落里尚且向荣的青草味、百米开外水洼里积攒下的前一天夜里落下的雨水味、山庄围墙外高大松树的松油味、遥远山岩旁一只雄麝身上的麝香味、它身边繁盛野蔷薇的香味、源于汽车的汽油味、还有一丝香水味。  
李东海愣了愣，他又吸了一口气，那丝香水味丝毫没有消散，依旧被他完整的捕捉到。他有些不解，他从未在公馆周围闻到过这种味道。那种陌生的气息，让他感到深深的不安，以及一点点的期待。他直起身子看向更远的地方，他不知道自己漂亮的瞳孔颜色变浅了一些。很快，他发现了在一公里外的一辆酒红色劳斯莱斯，李东海眯了眯眼睛，可却没看清那车上坐着的是谁。  
他看着那辆车越驶越近，直到它停在了公馆门口——父亲一向不喜欢院内的花草被车马破坏一丝一毫。  
陌生的香水味浓到让他无法忽视。他不知道这种浓度的味道一般人根本察觉不了。  
李东海伸出肉乎乎的小手放在窗台上，一发力把自己撑了起来。公馆墨绿色的铁质镂空院门缓缓打开，他看到他父亲的孪生弟弟——他的叔叔，牵着一个跟他年龄相仿的男孩子走进了院子。他眨了眨眼睛，没有发觉自己心里油生出的一点亲切感。  
李赫宰见到他时脸上露出一个笑容，李东海看不太懂。他只一心看着他的表兄，直到那人一步一步的靠近他。李东海还记得，他对自己说的第一句话：“你四岁的生日礼物，你会想要一件衬衫。”  
李东海并不想要一件衬衫。他已经有了不知多少件衬衫，亚麻的，棉的，丝绸的。  
但他发现随着生日的迫近，他对那件无缘无故的衬衫的期待越来越狂热。  
1990年的10月15日，他第二次见到他的表兄。那人穿着正式，不过到底是个四岁的孩子，西装革履，看不出成熟反倒很是可爱。李赫宰拿着一个被蓝丝缎带优雅的束缚住的白色盒子，李东海觉得那盒子的大小刚好可以放下一件衬衫。他又一次目睹着李赫宰迈着平稳的步伐靠近他，这一次他离他更紧，嘴唇几乎贴上了他的耳朵。  
他说：“我知道你会想要一件衬衫。”  
李东海点了点头：“是，我想要。”

 

「在生命中的某个时刻，我们意识到事情已经糟到无法挽回，所以我们决定重新开始。」

十岁这天，李东海的父亲去世的突兀。  
年轻的男孩静静的站在窗边，看向窗外经由岁月给予养分而成长的枝繁叶茂的槐。他澄澈不染杂质的目光扫过片片树叶，当他数过三百片槐叶，相信我，他数的绝无重复...当他数过三百片槐叶，他透过叶片的间隙，逆着倾泻下来的无邪阳光看向几百米外的山丘。  
蓝天为幕，草甸为席。他看到父亲的棺材在鲜花围绕下被下葬...并排埋在另一副棺椁旁。  
李东海闭上眼睛，尽力去忽视掉因为阳光而明晰的眼皮上的血管，剥夺了视力以换取听觉的无限放大，他听到山丘上人们议论的内容。  
十岁这天，李东海的叔叔去世的突兀。  
父亲兄弟俩似乎命中注定同生共死。父亲早于叔叔出生十一分钟，叔叔晚于父亲离世十一分钟。  
而李赫宰李东海这对兄弟，却命中注定不被允许参加葬礼。  
“孽债...这个氏族背负着孽债啊...”  
“老爷是因为什么去世的？”  
“七窍流血...特敏基因的归宿啊。不知道两个少爷会不会...”  
“够了，东海少爷会听见的...”管家黑纱覆面，前来哄散了私语不断的人们。她抬起头看向山丘下坡的公馆，那房子远远的，看上去渺小精致，甚至像是用白色积木搭出来的娃娃房。  
她看不见二楼卧室的床前面色惨白的东海少爷，但后者可以看见她。  
东海少爷听得见遥远山丘上人们过大或小的议论声，亦或是或真或假的恸哭声，却没人能听到少年声嘶力竭的嚎啕。  
这血里带的，是珍稀，是恩赐，是自然，是宇宙，是新生，是死亡，是...诅咒。  
他不想去探究究竟是怎样强烈的刺激绷断了父亲的神经以至于要了他的命，同时让叔叔也莫名的被死神带走。  
三乞丐如约而至，因死亡而来。  
拥有绝对权力的李家少爷在葬礼后遣散了李家大部分家丁。偌大的白色公馆只剩下了李东海跟女管家。  
山庄高大的围墙禁锢住了李东海的灵魂，他像是被封印在这白色宫殿中，庭院绿色的镂空铁门隔开了他所在的这山间一隅与外面的广袤天地，隔开了他与如影随形的基因的可怖诅咒，隔开了所有危险的可能。  
也隔开了在盘山公路上那辆酒红色劳斯莱斯里坐着的与他同岁的少年，隔开了少年远眺而来穿过重重山雾望向他的忧伤眼神。

 

「这些感知是渴望了一生的结果，渴望被拯救，渴望被补全，就像渴望被风吹起的裙摆。」

初秋的几场雨让本就凉爽的深山蓦然寒冷了起来。秋叶间蒸腾而起的水汽像是扼住了李东海的喉咙，潮湿的空气让他呼吸日益困难。随着一个日子的临近，他愈发夜不能寐，浅眠到了即便关紧窗户、严闭窗帘、戴着眼罩耳塞也会被惊醒的地步。几天下来他才发现梦魇似乎植根于血液肌理，并与外界无关。  
这座堡垒，在他成人之际似乎再难替他挡去命数。血液的沸腾昭示着劫难的临近。  
2004年10月15日，李家小少爷的成人礼被女管家操持的庄严隆重。  
也就是这一天李东海再二次见到李赫宰。  
李东海站在如拱桥般华贵威严的扶手楼梯上。他已经许久没有见过他这位表兄，可却还是在第一眼上认出了他。然后他注意到李赫宰看到了他。  
他突然开始害怕，他故作平静的淡出群群宾客，然后快步离开大厅。他了解这栋他父亲的别墅，他知道躲在哪里可以不被发现。  
他走的越来越快，可是拜他优秀的到过分的听力所赐，却总能听到身后李赫宰不疾不徐的脚步声。  
就像那种最让人痛苦的噩梦，不论你跑得多快，藏得多好，你总会被追上，被找到。  
李赫宰身上的香水味似乎无法混入空气中，那香气穿透重重气息，被李东海的鼻子捕捉到。他越来越紧张，几乎小跑着去了走廊尽头。  
那幅巨大的圣母像后面是一个暗门，除了父亲和他，绝无他人知晓。  
他一步三阶的跑上暗门后的阁楼，然后躲到房间最深处的衣柜里。  
他很快平复下有些急促的呼吸。黑暗里，他只觉得静谧。  
待他几乎要放下心来时，他突然又听到了一些动静，一些其他人因为距离而根本无法捕捉的微弱声音。  
他听到那幅画作被旋转的声音。  
他的呼吸几乎停了。  
他又听到李赫宰那不疾不徐的脚步，那人很平和，但是脚步声里却又饱含期待。  
李东海的额角不停的渗出汗水，他数着，还有五阶。  
一共二十三阶楼梯。  
然后他听到门开了。  
透过老旧衣柜木门上的一个小小虫眼，他看到李赫宰根本没有犹豫的走向了他所在的方向。纵使这房间里有大大小小十几个可以容纳下一个成人的柜子。  
他紧张地往后蹭，却是退无可退。然后门被打开，他看到李赫宰逆着光的温和笑脸：“东海。”  
“你...为什么...”  
“生日快乐。”李赫宰伸手握住李东海因为紧张而汗湿的右手，接着轻轻的吻了一下那温玉一样的手指。  
“你怎么会找到我？”李东海的呼吸很急促，他很害怕。  
“东海，你知道的。”  
“我怎么会知道...”  
“因为你我流着一样的血。”  
李东海瞪大了眼睛，他居然好像真的知道了。接着他看到李赫宰好看的薄唇轻启。  
“你今年的生日，会想要...”  
李东海突然发现，不管他说的会是什么，他真的都会想要。  
“会想要，我。”  
遮挡住月球的云渐渐散去，皎洁的月光下坠，李东海看向窗外。  
月圆了。

 

「我并非由我自身构成。」

李东海被李赫宰带走了，带离了这栋十八年间几乎与他合二为一的白色建筑。  
他坐在副驾驶，周遭一切都是全然的陌生，气息，光线，景物...这一切都让他的神经紧张到随时会逼停他的心跳。而李赫宰在这十几年后的突然出现绝不是为了害死他。  
李东海不敢看认真开车的表兄，但流动的空气所带来的香味和温热让他无法忽视这个人。  
“我要下车！你让我回去！”  
这是一段难得平坦的直行道路，整条公路除了这辆昂贵的轿车以外，几乎静的像幅油画。  
李赫宰嘴角笑的过于温柔，他腾出右手，纤长美丽的手指轻轻掐住李东海的下巴，温柔的迫使少年看向自己，这一看，李东海几乎溺死在李赫宰的眼底。  
“东海，是你愿意的，是你愿意跟我走的，对吗。”  
不是问句。  
李东海的眸子暗了暗，一种难以捉摸的酥痒顺着李赫宰与他肌肤相亲的地方瞬间传至全身的每一处，调和着那人轻柔的声音和好闻的香水味，那种近乎癫狂的愉悦感让他的神经蓦地紧张又立刻放松。他的身子瘫软下来。他失神的无法说话。  
李赫宰撤了手，他看了看李东海的下身，又看了看自己的，终于是真心的笑了出来。  
就快了...就快了...  
李赫宰的别墅是全然相反的灰暗。深色的石料堆砌出的肃穆沉重让李东海浑身发抖。  
车子同样停在院外。  
高大的铁质栅栏门徐徐开启，他任由李赫宰把他领进了他的王国。他从来没有权利亦或是能力拒绝李赫宰想要给他的一切，从四岁生日时的那件衬衫开始，他就只能臣服。  
他这才明白自己究竟为何把自己囚禁在那座父亲留给他的白色宫殿十八年之久。他害怕的何曾是死亡。  
他被软禁在这栋陌生别墅的一间纯白色的卧室。不同于任何房间的装潢，像是等待着某位纯净如天使的人的到来。  
第一晚，李赫宰替他开了房门。  
第二晚，李赫宰喂他喝了牛奶。  
第三晚，李赫宰帮他掖了被角。  
第四晚，李赫宰在他的额头落下一吻。  
第五晚，李赫宰耐心的帮他换上睡衣。  
李东海知道自己快疯了。不谙世事不代表他不知道李赫宰想做什么。车里那次不齿虽然让他舔舐了禁果的甜美外皮，却也让他无法在李赫宰面前抬起头。而那人的极富耐心，好似猎鹰盘旋，只等着他惊慌失措的自投罗网...  
等到那一刻，他会将他吞食殆尽。  
第六个晚上雷雨如注，李赫宰没有离开这间卧室。他穿着一件黑色的衬衫靠坐在床头。李东海只觉得全身的肌肉都绷紧了。  
“李赫宰...”  
“东海，我是你哥哥。”李赫宰低头看进他惊慌失措的双眸，他压下身子凑近，手撑在李东海头颅两侧的柔软床垫上，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭少年的耳廓，眼见着那处皮肤红了起来：“东海，叫我哥哥。”  
这身子太轻易就被挑起了情欲，李东海几乎控制不住自己喘息的越来越严重，过多的氧气被挤入肺部，他的唇舌开始颤抖，视野渐渐不清，恍惚间他突然被李赫宰捂住了口鼻。李东海吓坏了，他身体痉挛着，艰难的伸出手死死握住那人结实的手腕。  
“嘘...东海，东海...安静...嘘...乖孩子，别喘气...会氧中毒的...好孩子...听话。”李赫宰感觉手腕被握的生疼，他着迷的看着少年在自己身下渐渐闭上双眼，那睫毛蝶翼一般打着颤，每一帧动作都会被他分辨的清清楚楚。男孩的体香引诱他低下头，这时他却突然睁开眼睛抬手格挡...  
就在下一秒，李东海抓过床头柜上的水晶花瓶砸了下来。  
小臂上的堪比常人碎骨的剧痛让他很难不叫出声，但他又轻笑了出来，想着幸亏...不然恐怕被砸的就是头了。  
李东海是抱着杀了他的决心下的手，却没想到被李赫宰如此轻易的破了招，即便如此他依旧没有半点犹豫。踉跄着身子赤脚跑了出去。  
他终于还是逃出来了。他逃出了那个古怪的房间，逃出了李赫宰温柔却有力的怀抱。在这个下着冰冷雨水的秋夜里，他惊慌的赤着脚跑下了楼，跑向了玄关。那扇给他留下深刻印象的黑色雕花铁门就在他眼前，他想都没想就伸手拉开了精致的铜制门把。  
卷着雨水的风在他拉开门的时候吹向了他的脸，他闻着那清冽的味道，里面有水的味道，空气的味道，落叶的味道，泥土的味道，一点点的汽车尾气的味道，还有，李赫宰的香水味。  
他再一次听到了楼上卧室里李赫宰的脚步声，于是他又害怕了，并不是因为李赫宰给他的压迫感，而是那脚步声依旧从容不迫。  
他顾不上衣着的单薄和由脚下石阶引起的的冰冷疼痛，也顾不上自己早就丢失了以往的精致优雅，几乎是狼狈的冲进雨水里。  
他知道自己一步可以跑九十七厘米，从玄关的门到这栋公馆的外围石墙，他只需要跑不到一百五十步。他数着，还有五步，四，三，二...  
并未锁上的高大的铁质栅栏门在他一步开外，他却突然停了下来。  
李东海不知道自己的脑海里是谁的声音，是李赫宰的，还是他自己的？  
他听到脑海里那句话：你真的想离开吗。  
就是这一瞬间的犹豫，他却明白，自己再也逃不掉了。不如说，他根本不曾有逃离的机会。  
他就那样直楞楞地站在雨里，听着李赫宰一步一步的靠近，直到他又被那人拥入怀里。  
他回过头去，同样淋湿了头发衣服的李赫宰却依旧矜贵优雅，完全不像他一般狼狈。李东海张了张嘴，却什么也没说。他的眼睛像镜子一样倒映出李赫宰温柔的几乎化成水的微笑，李东海以为他会说些什么，可最终那人同他一样，什么也没说。  
李东海知道，李赫宰清楚他绝对逃不掉。  
仿佛被注射了镇定剂一样，李东海觉得自己浑身发软，他无法控制自己的重心全数落在李赫宰的怀里，那人依旧微笑着拥着他，直到他昏睡在他的臂弯里。

 

「就像一朵花不能选择它的颜色，我们也无法对未来负责，当你意识到这个的时候，你就自由了，而长大了，就是自由了。」

湿透的衣服被脱下，李东海瘫软在被单里看着男人长跪在床上由下至上的脱去没解完扣子的黑色衬衫。男人的平静温和全然不复存在，他变得像野兽，眼神狠辣炙热，动作几乎是粗暴。  
李赫宰噬咬上李东海的嘴唇。这渴望不知持续了多少个雨夜。而身下的少年全身紧绷，陌生的触感和让他恐惧的气息挑起了他所有的敏感神经。李赫宰没有看他，却恰当的伸出手死死地桎梏住李东海的动作，让他只能被动的承受自己给予他的所有痛苦甜蜜。  
“嗯...疼...李赫宰，嗯...”  
“叫哥哥...东海，听话。”  
他的嘴唇磨蹭着李东海的，仿佛磁铁的两极一般互相吸引难解难分。少年为了喘息不得不轻启嘴唇，却被李赫宰的舌尖钻了空子，舔进他的口腔欺凌着。湿润的触感在口腔里近乎炸裂，这在常人眼里的微弱触感对于他们而言已经是让人不可自拔的快意。  
李赫宰似乎深谙此道，这是李东海尚有理智是唯一能想到的事...那人的手指未免太灵活了些...  
“呵...东海，有些事是天生的...嗯...你明白吧。”  
李东海已经不知道这是自己第几次被李赫宰读了心，若不是现在的状况，他一定会弄清楚这件事，可眼下，他甚至不知道自己还能不能活。李赫宰纤长的手指几乎抚遍了各处，停留在他胸前粉嫩的果实上揉捏着，李东海的声音一下子变了调：“哥...啊嗯...”  
“东海...我的东海...声音真好听，好孩子...”他难以抑制满心的占有欲，压低身子舔吻上李东海左胸口被自己玩弄到挺立的一点，痴迷的啃咬着吮吸着。  
“啊！你...哈...哥，不...”乳尖几乎被啃咬的红肿，稍稍触碰就会引起身体的颤栗。李东海第一次被人如此亲密的对待，莫大的快感和羞耻让略显稚嫩的性器早早的就挺立起来，肿胀充血几乎贴近小腹。  
李赫宰痴痴地笑着，看向李东海的目光又深了许多。他终于放过了被他蹂躏折磨的够呛的果实，转而在少年的颈侧锁骨上噬咬出专属烙印。而李东海早就被快感弄得软了骨头，他艰难的从柔软的鹅绒床垫里撑起身子，挺起胸口将自己献给他。  
少年美好的身体着实出自上帝之手，精致的肌理骨骼宛如玉雕，皮肤白皙的透明一样，甚至比水晶兰还惊艳，让人如何不着迷。李赫宰膜拜一样揽住李东海结实的腰亲吻下去，沿着腹肌的凹槽一路印着吻痕，毕竟让这副敏感的身体报以热烈的回应简直太容易。他看向李东海已经吐了白的性器笑出了声：“东海是第一次吧，真是可爱...”他说着低下了头，甚是情色的用鼻尖脸颊蹭着少年发热的男根：“第一次，可别昏过去才好...”  
“啊啊！哥！嗯...啊！”李东海的瞳孔剧烈收缩，性器被兄长温热的口腔包裹住的快感不论从心理还是生理上，都强烈的让他想尖叫，兴奋感让他全身紧绷，手臂上的肌肉束和小腹上的沟壑一瞬间线条更加清晰，他立刻就发泄了出来。  
口中的味道浓烈又青涩，李赫宰很是满足。他咽下少年宝贵的初精，甚至还舔了舔嘴唇。他看这身下的人目光涣散的看着天花板，脸色潮红喘息不止的样子不知道有多蛊惑：“东海很争气呢...嗯...可别想让我这样就放过你。”  
说罢他握住那还未软下的性器套弄着，眼见着这根精致的器具渐渐变得比刚刚还要滚烫发硬，配合着李东海几乎哭出来的声音，李赫宰心里的满足感无法形容：“海海，来帮帮哥...”  
这边李东海被李赫宰玩弄欺负的手脚酥软，却被后者一句话点燃了冲动，如潮的快感里他费力的坐起身子拥住那个不断肆虐的男人，第一次主动亲吻了上去。李赫宰口中还残留着精液的味道，这让李东海羞红了脸却莫名热情。过剩分泌的津液从两人的唇角流下来，泛着水光情色不已。李东海混乱的扯开李赫宰的裤子，闭紧眼睛用颤抖的右手探进那人的底裤，覆上早已难耐的狰狞巨物。  
“嗯...海海...宝贝儿，像我这样...啊嗯...”  
李东海埋在李赫宰的颈窝里呜咽着，几乎是无意识的学着李赫宰的动作满足着那人。靠窗的地方有一面落地镜，此时此刻大概正能映出他们这淫靡的样子，他不敢看，不敢看赤身裸体的自己和衣不遮体的表兄互相手淫的样子。  
“哥哥...呜呜，放过我...啊...我受不了...”  
“呵，东海...哈，明明很喜欢吧...嗯？跟自己哥哥乱伦...嗯...”他说着猛然把李东海搂进怀里翻身压住，不知何时沾上润滑剂的指尖毫不温柔的探向少年未尝人事的隐秘穴口：“还想看镜子吧东海...”他另一只手狠狠抓住李东海的头发迫使他看向那面精致的落地镜：“好好看着...好好看着哥哥是怎么占有你的！”  
他说完就将指尖探进李东海紧致温热的后穴，因为润滑剂的作用那脆弱的地方不至于受伤，可疼痛却毫不打折扣。  
“啊啊！哥...呜呜，哥！疼...好疼呜呜...”他几乎是嚎啕了，却换不来兄长的一丝怜悯，也许在那人看来这根本只是情趣而非施虐。  
“东海，听话...看着镜子，哥想让你看着...”他突然又温柔起来，埋在李东海的耳边低吟着爱语，扩张的动作也轻柔了不少。润滑剂在少年的后穴渐渐化开，带来了一阵难以言说的空虚酥痒，李东海的呻吟一下子变了调：“啊嗯...哥哥，唔...赫宰...哥哥...”疼痛退去后，那处只剩下无边的快意和欲望。他再难找回理智，转过头迷惑又沉醉的看向镜子里被情欲吞噬的自己。  
“东海...海海，我爱你...好爱你，知道吗...”李赫宰的额发已经透湿，他再难忍耐的狠狠抱住李东海，胀紫的性器终于挺进少年的身体。  
“啊！”  
李东海眼前几乎黑了，被占有的感觉太过强烈，舒爽到痛苦几乎让他觉得死亡也是解脱。  
这一刻开始，他为李赫宰所有。这一刻开始他们被补全。  
李赫宰握紧拳头指甲几乎扎破皮肉，特敏基因不光折磨着李东海，同样也让他欲生欲死。他们能感受到超过常人百倍的快感，这又何尝不是痛苦，可他们别无选择，飞蛾扑火一样，置之生死度外。与其说是做爱，不如说是谋杀，最甜美的谋杀。  
“东海...啊啊...唔，你放松...哈...真棒...”男性侵犯的本能在性的刺激下丝毫无法掩饰，李赫宰撑起身子抽动着被包裹住的性器，快感里他全身的肌肉都绷紧呈现出好看的线条。汗水渗出，他的皮肤泛着光像是布满碎钻，一滴汗水落在李东海的胸口，惹得那人身体猛地一震，后穴一时间收得更紧了。  
“哈啊...哥哥，求你...呜呜好难受...停下...”从没接受过如此程度的刺激，李东海觉得自己已经离死不远了。此时此刻就连空气的流动都会让他轻颤，更何况难以启齿的敏感地方被人如此对待。内壁已经被摩擦的火热湿润，甚至交合处已经能听到隐隐的水声。难以承受的刺激让他像搁浅的鱼一样渴求氧气。  
空气太热了，一切都太热了。干渴下他们兽一样拥吻着抚慰彼此，两人不再掩饰也无法掩饰呻吟。窗外大雨滂沱，未开灯的室内偶尔被闪电照亮都会让他们变得更加需求对方。  
“东海...东海...你是我的，只能是...我的...”  
“赫宰...唔,哥哥...啊啊！赫...救我...你要杀了我了...”内壁不可控的痉挛起来，李东海恐惧的拥抱住在自己身上驰骋的李赫宰，酥麻感顺着脊柱传至四肢百骸，每个细胞都暗藏海啸一样即将炸裂。李赫宰也感到了少年身体的变化，他艰难的忍住即将喷发的欲望，几乎想尽办法的操弄着少年的敏感点。  
“呵...我就是要杀了你...嗯，跟我一起...”  
他们与生俱来的优秀感官并非毫无缺陷，若说最大的不足，就是他们的神经过分敏感，根本无法承受高潮时的巨大快感。  
李东海颤栗着失了神，巨大的快意极速奔走于他的每一寸肌肤每一根神经，他甚至还来不及尖叫就在最快乐亦或是最痛苦的时候昏死过去。他线条优美的手臂无力的从李赫宰的肩膀上滑下，坠入过分柔软的鹅绒床垫上。而李赫宰亦无法逃避这种来源于基因，扎根于每一滴血液里的特性，他发泄在李东海的身体里后，也昏倒在他的身上。  
迷蒙间不知道出现在窗外的是博士还是乞丐。

 

「你把这扇门打开了，现在你必须走过去。」

他们整整昏睡了二十六个小时。  
待到东方的天幕颜色渐浅，两人同时悠悠转醒。  
李赫宰缓缓睁开双眼时眼见着李东海以跟他相同的速度睁开双眼，他再一次感叹血缘的神奇。而李东海则根本没想过自己还能醒来，他以为自己会死在那种从未尝过的刺激里，原谅他不知该形容那为快乐还是苦楚。这是个他从没预料过的世界，而李赫宰，正牵着他步入伊甸亦或是地狱，甚至还在着手扩宽延伸这个全新世界、这个感官的囚牢。  
但他明显感觉有什么不一样了，是李赫宰？不，不是，他还是那样温柔又蛊惑的微笑着。那，是自己变了吗？他有些难过，可是新生的感觉太过明显又太过诱人，他抗拒不了。  
“你为什么要改变我...”他低垂着眼帘，却突然知晓李赫宰正迫切的想亲吻他。他愣了愣，不明白这感知是如何在他脑海里生根出来的。  
他抬起头，果然见到李赫宰凑近了他，他的唇贴着自己的，缓缓地磨蹭。  
“我并未想改变你，东海。”他开始用牙齿轻咬他的唇：“我只是想带你享受这个世界。  
“我说过，你我流着一样的血，我们是一种人。  
“也许我们会因为做爱死去，我的意思是，随时死去...”他说：“但是,我的小巫师...我不想放弃用这种方式爱你。  
“东海，我爱你。”  
李东海眨了眨眼睛，终于还是笑了出来。  
“你我本就是一体的，活着，死去，又有什么不同...  
“而我亦无悔死在与你的欢愉里，我们的性命本就会随时消逝，在那之前，这种感官的极致我愿意多体会几次  
“我从来都是爱你的，赫宰。”


End file.
